Chemical anchoring adhesives are used to maintain anchor pins in boreholes that are upside down and vertical, or horizontal, or oriented at any angle. The anchoring adhesives and anchor pins are useful in industrial or commercial construction applications such as bridges, airports, highways, skyscrapers, stadiums and tunnels. In a typical application, a borehole is drilled into a substrate member formed of concrete, steel, wood, or a combination thereof, or another material. Then, the interior of the borehole is cleaned and scrubbed to remove dust and dirt particles. Then, the borehole is filled with a measured amount of anchoring adhesive. Then, a driving tool is used to drive an anchor pin into the borehole.
A typical anchor pin is elongated and made of steel. The anchor pin may be threaded or non-threaded and may have a flat or pointed end. The driving tool may be a hammer, or may be a power tool that employs hammering and/or rotational motion.
Chemical anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,555, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,434, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,678, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,256, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,458, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,650, issued to Liu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,170, issued to Liu et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Additional chemical anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,010, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,971, issued to Rancich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,017, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,207, issued to Rancich et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,635, issued to Rancich et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
One challenge faced when applying anchor pins using chemical anchoring adhesives is pressure buildup in the borehole as the anchor pin is driven further into the borehole. The compression of chemical anchoring adhesive by the anchor pin causes pressure build-up, resulting in excessive time and energy needed to drive the anchor pin into the borehole. While the anchor pin may ultimately be driven to the desired depth within the borehole, driving times of 2-3 minutes for one anchor pin are not uncommon.
Due to cost pressures in the construction industries, there is a need or desire for faster, more cost efficient-techniques of driving anchor pins into boreholes using chemical anchoring adhesives. There is also a need or desire for anchoring adhesive assemblies that facilitate this objective.